vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lexaeus
Summary Lexaeus, the is the Nobody of Aeleus and is Rank V within the original Organization XIII. True to his title as the "Silent Hero", Lexaeus is a taciturn and somewhat aloof individual but is nevertheless honorable and loyal to the few he considers his allies. Lexaeus holds a particularly close friendship with Zexion, being the one person his is willing to confide in and is suspicious of the other members of the Organization. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Lexaeus, Number V, The Silent Hero Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown, no more than 10, but is physiologically an adult Classification: Nobody of Aeleus, Member of Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Statistics Amplification (Can amp himself by tens, potentially hundreds of times by increasing his "battle power"), Summoning (Can summon his main weapon. Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies have access to standard Nobody Physiology. His Heartless have access to standard Heartless Physiology), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Power Nullification (Can break cards with the card break system, which includes attacks and resistances), Magic, Flight, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Master Axe Wielder and Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Unaffected by Namine's powers while in Castle Oblivion), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Earth Manipulation (Unaffected by his own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Capable of knocking out Riku even when exhausted due to their previous battle, his Absent Silhouette also displays the capability to contend with Sora, is stated by Tetsuya Nomura to be the third most powerful in Organization XIII along with Xaldin, making him stronger than the likes of Axel, Marluxia, Luxord, and even Saix, a casual blow was able to put Roxas on his last legs) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Despite Nomura stating that he has "slow movement", he is able to keep pace with Riku as well as Sora during his Absent Silhouette and Data Battles) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, potentially higher (Singled out by Nomura himself as having "very high attack power", his Skysplitter is incredibly heavy, as Axel was barely able to lift it with both hands while Lexaeus can effortlessly lift it with one, the largest and most physically strong member of the Organization) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Capable of trading blows with Riku and Sora, the latter through his Absent Silhouette and Data Replica) Durability: At least Large Star level (Riku was forced to use Ansem's power to actually slay Lexaeus) Stamina: Very high (Clashed with Riku for an extended period of time until the both of them were exhausted, but still had enough energy left to defeat him with a single blow) Range: Extended melee range with Skysplitter. Tens of meters with Earth Manipulation. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: His Axe Sword, Skysplitter Intelligence: Despite his brutish appearance, Lexaeus is rather patient and tactical, preferring to bide his time and plan things accordingly rather than simply attack, taking the time to increase his power level and study his opponents' attacks before finally finishing them with a fierce onslaught of slow but crushingly powerful blows. He supplements his swordplay/axe use with his powers of earth, manipulating giant amounts of rock to limit his foe's ability to escape. Lexaeus is also skilled in grappling maneuvers, grabbing and tossing his opponents to leave them open to further attacks. As the the Rank V of the Organization, he is one of its highest-ranked members and is the third-strongest member next to Xaldin. In addition, he was able to overpower Riku, Sora's equal, in single-combat until the former unleashed the power of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, proving his skill in close combat. He is also rather savvy, being distrustful of the other members of the Organization due to their duplicitous natures and being especially suspicious of Axel. Lexaeus also prefers practical and straight-forward approaches to solving problems, simply striking Roxas to pressure him into learning how to use his Limit Break rather than attempt to explain to him. Weaknesses: Must be hard-pressed to use Ayers Rock or Giga Impact, His Aura can be temporarily bypassed should his blows be deflected and immediately countered, not an agile fighter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aura:' Lexaeus is able to increase his power by charging up energy, which is represented by a "power level" in-game. As his power level increases, so does his durability, power, and range, with small rock pillars turning into giant upheavals that can tilt the arena as his power level approaches its upper limit. Even reaching half of his maximum power allows him to create giant pillars of rock with his casual swings and reduces the damage he takes to a fraction of its original value, pushing back foes who attempt to counter his attacks with the sheer amount of energy pouring off of him. However, since Lexaeus himself specializes in counterattacks, he is vulnerable when his opponents are able to deflect and counter his own attacks. Such blows temporarily nullify the defensive effects of his Aura, rendering him more vulnerable to damage. *'Ayers Rock:' Lexaeus's Limit Break, he charges his next few swings, causing his Axe Sword to be covered in rock and allowing him to deal out devastating swings with a wide range. *'Combo Attack:' Lexaeus's basic attack combo in which he simply swings Skysplitter at his foes to deal powerful blows that stun the opponent on impact. However, should he be sufficiently powered up, he will finish the combo by striking his target with enough force to generate a localized earthquake. *'Geo Grapple:' Lexaeus grapples an incoming target, lifting them into the air before tossing them into a nearby wall or other obstacles to stun his foe before bringing down a charged Skysplitter to deal heavy damage. *'Giga Impact:' Lexaeus's ultimate attack, he flies outside of the arena for a few seconds before descending at extremely high speeds akin to a meteor, generating two consecutive upheavals of the surrounding land to devastate the area and his opponent with it. *'Impact Quake:' Lexaeus slams Skysplitter into the ground, causing pillars of rock to shoot up and follow his opponents. The strength and size of these pillars increase the more Lexaeus's power level rises. *'Jumping Slash:' Lexaeus leaps into the air before coming down with a heavy downward swing, generating a shockwave on contact with the floor, causing foes to lose their footing should they dodge the initial blow. *'Rockshatter:' Lexaeus summons rocks out of the ground before shattering them with the Skysplitter, turning the rocks into shrapnel that shoots towards his opponents at high speed. *'Seismic Slam:' Lexaeus snatches his opponent and tosses them into the air, leaping after them to bring them back down with an earth-shattering blow. *'Tomahawk Shot:' Lexaeus hurls Skysplitter at his target, which flies back to him like a boomerang. Alternatively, he can bounce it along the ground to have it home in on his opponent. Gallery Skysplitter_KHII.png|Skysplitter|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Skysplitter LexaeusAura.gif|The aura Lexaeus emits is powerful enough to push back Sora and Riku, even in the midst of combat AyersRock.gif|Ayers Rock GeoGrapple.gif|Geo Grapple GigaImpact.gif|Giga Impact ImpactQuake.gif|Impact Quake JumpingSlash.gif|Jumping Slash Seismic Slam.gif|Seismic Slam Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Organization XIII Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Users